Fun filled day
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Sakura,naruto, and Sasuke didn't have practice today cuz someone forgot to tell them. So what does naruto do? and what is this mutant cheese? all of team seven has a jouranl? [one shot] [no couples hummor only]


Fun filled day

By

Naruto4life's little brother

It was a sunny day like any other and team seven was meeting on the bridge. "Where is Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. Sakura signed it was like this a lot but this time Kakashi was really really late! Then Kakashi walked past them. "Kakashi-Sensei!" she called after him. He looked up from his book and turned around to see a very mad Sakura.

"Where have you been!" Kakashi looked around at his team at the bridge. "I hope you know there's no practice today, you get a day off" Naruto crossed his arms. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Sasuke said in a bored voice. "I told Shikamaru to tell you" Then the Jounin walked away buried in his book.

"Great, I'm going home" Sakura turned around to leave but Naruto stopped her. "Wait since it's our day off, let's doing something cool!" He shouted. Sasuke grunted and started walking away. "Wait Sasuke you too!" Naruto yelled after him. "I don't want to" He kept walking.

"Sasuke, I'll give up ramen for a day if you spend the day with me and Sakura!" Sasuke glanced over his shoulder. Now that would be funny he thought. "Hey Naruto, who said I was going to spend the day with you!" Sakura said hands on her hips. "Please Sakura-chan!" Naruto did his best puppy dog eyes. Sakura signed she really did have nothing else to do. "Yay!" Naruto shouted knowing Sakura gave in.

Now Naruto turned around to convince Sasuke. Sasuke was still standing there looking at him. "So will you Sasuke?" Sasuke grunted again. "Pleases Sasuke-kun" now it was Sakura turn to do her best puppy dog eyes. "I won't eat Ramen for two days" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke was not easy to break but he was already bored and his house would be sad and empty so why not? "Fine" Sakura and Naruto cheered.

"So what are we going to do?" Sakura asked after the cheering feast. "Let's play Hide and Seek ninja style!" Naruto shouted Sasuke glared at him. "We are not playing a baby game Naruto" Sakura protested. "What are you afraid of my mad hide-n-seek skills?" Sakura signed. He really was annoying. "I'll be it! I'll count to 10 and you guys hide! Boundaries are outside only and stay in Kohona!"

"Wait Naru-" but Naruto had jumped away and started to count freakishly loud. "Well I guess we better hide" Sakura said. Sasuke shrugged his shoulder and jumped behind a tree. Sakura went to Ino's flower shop. Sakura hide behind some flowers while taking to ino who was blabbering away about some deformed animal called Cheese on the loose.

Naruto finished counting and he saw Shikamaru looking at the clouds. Naruto jumped down and stood next to Shikamaru. Naruto glared down at him. "Oh Hi Naruto, by the way you have no training to day Kakashi asked me to tell you" Shikamaru said lazily. "I know that now! why didn't you tell me that earlier? " Naruto scowled. "I wanted to look at the clouds first" Naruto growled. That was stupid. "What is so important about clouds?" Shikamaru gazed up at the fluffy white clouds. "They are all mine! The clouds! I own them all and I like to check on them!" Shikamaru said a bit oddly. Naruto just went storming off down toward the trees. He heard a song being played. He followed the music behind a tree. Sasuke was doing air guitar and had his radio on.

"Sauske?" Sasuke looked up. "I found you! Now you have to help me look for sakura!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke Wrist and dragged him toward the center of the village to look for there other teammate. They searched for while till Sasuke spotted Ino talking to a stack of flowers. He looked behind the flowers to see Sakura. He alerted Naruto. "Yay I won!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down.

"Well how about you come in for something to eat?" Ino asked. They all agreed and sat around the table eating chocolate milk and cookies. Then a yellow thing burst through the door. "It's the mutant cheese I was talking about!" ino screamed as she got up. "I like Chocolate milk" Cheese said as he rushed in a took all the chocolate milk. The yellow thing ran out as fast as it came. "That thing was yucky!" Sakura said.

After they finished they all went home. That night they each opened there journals. Yes each member of team seven has a journal to write there thoughts in.

Sakura opened hers and started to write in pink pen.

_Dear Dariy,_

_Today Naruto wanted us to play hide-n-seek. I'm so glad that Sasuke played too. He was the one who found me. Like they say finders keepers losers weepers, so Sasuke could keep me. But he didn't we just ate cookies at Ino's flower shop. Then this mutant Cheese thing came in. Talk about yuck! But Sasuke looked so cute! Oh you should have been there! Sauske this Sasuke that! Ooh I love Sasuke! Sasuke Uchina! Sakura uchiha! I like the sound of that! Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke! Ooh I love Sasuke………_

_I have to get my beauty sleep now,_

_Sakura_

Sakura was satisfied by her Sasuke writing she went to sleep. Now Naruto was Also writing in his journal.

_Today I got everybody to play hide-n-seek! My favorite game in the universe! I like it almost as much as ramen, but ramen still wins! I even got Sakura to play! I wish I got to find her though, but Sasuke did, lucky him. Gosh I want Ramen now, I wonder can you play hide-n-seek with Ramen? I'll try tomorrow after training! _

_Believe it,_

_Naruto _

Naruto thought of the perfect Ramen to play hide-n-seek with then he fell fast Asleep. Meanwhile Sasuke was writing.

_As you know I'm a man of few words. And I like it that way so this I'll be a short entry like always. Naruto made every body play hide-n-seek. My mutant cheese got out again and barged in Ino's shop, but I got him before Crackers, Cheese's real owned came to get him. _

_That's it,_

_Sasuke_

Sasuke being himself went to sleep next to cheese thinking about killing Itachi. So that was the end of a their fun filled day.

* * *

**Author's note: My brother who just turned nine last year wrote this. He likes Naruto and saw my fanfiction thing and he wanted to write a story. So her it is! I fixed a few things though. And my brother is only nine and watches Foster's home for imaginary friends so that is what Cheese is. SO yeah it's kind of out there, but It's still cool. If you flame me, I'll flame you back! So Cha! **


End file.
